Addicted
by klm111a
Summary: Tristan's back! And he wants to curb his addiction once and for all. (1/1) Improv 18.


Title: Addicted

  
Author: klm111a  
  


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them…I WISH! Song kudos go to Simple Plan for their song 'Addicted'   
  


Improv: # 18, ~azure ~ grace ~ patina ~ vex ~ whim  
  


Part: (1/1)  
  


Spoilers: everything with Tristan J   
  


Rating: PG

****

****

**Addicted**

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

She tasted like coffee and chocolate and a hint taste of strawberry lip-gloss. After the first time I kissed her, I was addicted. Before, I had never like coffee that much but in less than a minute I was addicted to it. Lots of times I see people fumbling for their cigarettes craving for their daily dose of nicotine. That would be me but instead of the cigarette—it would be coffee and instead of a lighter—it would be a mug or wishing that I could be the one kissing her lips. The worst part of all is I can never get enough of her…, which was why I was back. 

I had been watching her all day without her knowing. I could see her frustration with Paris trying to oust her from her position of vice-president and her sadness when she found herself sitting alone at lunch, like it she had been before I had left. It was like I had never been gone except this time there was no one to talk to which was the saddest part of all. I saw her in the student council meeting fighting it out with both Francie and Paris. They both had it out for her; she was brave though fighting against two of the most vicious girls in the school. I just couldn't understand why no one else could see how hard she was trying.

She rushed down the stairs getting away from Paris and Francie, no doubt. "Rory!" I called out and she was surprised to hear someone calling her name. She stumbled, almost falling over. "Sure are graceful, Gilmore," I teased with a grin. She whirled around and looked at me in surprise. "Tristan?" she questioned dropping her books on the floor, which landed with a heavy thud, echoing in the hallway. "The one and only," came my response.

"Are you coming back?" she asked eagerly. I nodded in affirmation and before I could think I could hear us falling back into our normal banter session as if I'd never left. 

"Miss me Mary?" I teased smiling at her.

"Today's not the day to mess with me DuGrey," she warns seriously while I bite back the urge to lean over and kiss her. "Don't annoy me at least not today," she mumbled while crouching down to pick up her books. 

"I'm not here to vex you Rory," 

"Oh?" she questions from her spot on the floor, raising an eyebrow quizzically at me. Her azure colored eyes were skeptic but they were softer, kinder then they had ever been toward me before. 

"Really," I say praying that for once in her life, Rory would believe me. 

"Why?"

"I saw you today Rory. You didn't talk to anyone, not until your Student Council meeting and even then you didn't talk much,"

"Maybe I like it like that," she replied her voice trembling. 

"You hate it Rory. You loved the feeling of finally belonging in Chilton, didn't you?" I counter back and she flinches. 

"It's not like I have two more years here or anything. There's only four months left, I don't need Paris or anyone from here," she spat out angrily. 

"You don't have to pretend," I chide gently. 

"Yes I do!" she cried out upset by my comment. Her eyes were blazing with anger that had been building up from the past month. 

"If they see that I'm hurt and vulnerable they'll pounce on me with their razor sharp claws. To them, I'm like patina!" I had to grin at that. Figures Rory Gilmore would compare herself to a green film formed on copper and bronze metals. 

"You're not like patina," 

"Well I might as well have that or chicken pox. Watch out Tristan you might catch it!" she said sarcastically. 

"I've already caught it," I replied smiling widely at her. "You don't look sick," she points out looking me over as if examining me. 

"That's the problem you can't see it," she threw me a look like I was insane. "I have a problem and that problem is I have an addiction," 

"To what smoking?" she prodded me on while grinning. 

"I'm addicted to you," 

"You can't be addicted to a person, Tristan," she reasoned logically. 

This was NOT the way I had planned this conversation and here I was standing in front of Rory Gilmore explaining how I was addicted to her. 

"I never used to like coffee that much…but the day after we kissed I can't stop drinking it," 

"People's tastes change," she challenged, not wanting to deal with this now. 

"PJ Harvey's one of my favorite singers now,"

"You have good taste," she murmured and I shook my head at her. 

"Rory, will you just listen to me for a second?" silence followed and I exhaled loudly at her. "You changed me. I'm not who you think I am anymore. I love so many different things because of you. Just give me a chance, please?" I begged and she nodded. 

It must have been a whim of mine that maybe; just maybe she'd let me kiss her. So, I moved a little closer to her and leaned down as she was standing back up and then her lips were pressing against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned against the locker as my hands brushed through her silky hair. 

"Excuse me!" Paris's faint irritated voice broke into my thoughts but we both ignored it to lost in each other's kiss. Eventually the kiss had to end because we both needed some oxygen. When we pulled apart Rory was smiling goofily at me as I was to her. 

"Rory!" Paris gasped and Rory's face turned to ashen at the sound of Paris's voice and I glanced over at her. 

"Tr…Tris…Tristan," she stuttered. 

"Hello Paris," I replied coolly. "Is there something you needed?" 

"To get into my locker," Rory moved over without complaint. I leaned in for another kiss just as Paris slammed her locker door shut and I could hear the hissing of the word: "_SLUT_". Rory pulled away out of my reach. 

"Don't listen to her Rory," I pleaded but it was to late. 

"She's right," she said quietly and I looked at her bewildered. 

"I broke up with Dean in November and a week later I was going out with Jess. Jess…was great but my mom and his uncle started dating. For me, it was too awkward because I mean he could be my step-cousin. So on Valentine's Day I broke up with him. Now, here I am making out with you, I am a slut," she said sobs rising out of her throat. 

"Rory. That's not true. I'll be right back," I promised kissing her lightly on the forehead before jogging out to the parking lot. 

"Paris Gellar!" I yelled across the parking lot before I was close to her. "You yelled," she said sarcastically glaring at me. 

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" 

"Yes. Yours." 

"Nothing. Why?" 

"You called Rory a slut," I said angrily. "Just stating the facts," 

"Paris!" 

"What?" 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

"Meaning…"

"I've been here all day and not a single person uttered a word to Rory. Except for the student council meeting and even then you were out to get her,"

"Franice told me that Rory was going behind my back to impeach me. She had pictures of the two of them discussing me in the parking lot. They were making some kind of deal and she spilled about my boyfriend,"

"You believe Francie over Rory?"

"She had pictures," Paris repeated again. "Don't you think Francie planned this all?" Paris was silent but Tristan plowed on. "You know Rory better than I do yet, why am I the one who believes her and I don't?"

"I don't know!" cried out Paris. "Why are you doing this to me, Tristan?" 

"Because you don't deserve her friendship but it's something she wants even if it's obviously undeserved,"

"She still wants to be friends?" Sighing, I replied quickly. "Yes," 

"I'll be right back," Paris promised as she ran back into Chilton.

Ten Minutes later Paris along with Rory came out of Chilton smiling. "See you tomorrow Paris?" Rory asked sounding much better then before. 

"Tomorrow," Paris echoed and left the two of us alone again. "Thank You," she said softly while grabbing my hand. 

"For what?" I asked innocently. "I know what you did Tristan thanks," and so she kissed me. 

"You know I'm glad I have this addiction Rory because you're the only one who can help me," 

"Well admitting is the first step," she teased lightly. 

"Having someone being addicted to you isn't so bad huh?" 

"Not at all…but since you're so addicted kiss me again," I did so, not wanting to lose the only cure to my addiction.

And so finally I had my daily dose of nicotine—my coffee and chocolate and strawberry lip-gloss. The tastes I was addicted to, the taste she still tasted like. This time, no one was stopping me from being addicted to it and trying to cure it. 

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still an addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

Finis. 


End file.
